


A Series of Firsts and the Path In Which They Lead

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: Every relationship has its "firsts". Some are good. Some are bad. First time, first insecurity, first embarrassment, etc. This is a story of first for Sam &Cait





	

I have been having issues loading this fic to AO3. Not sure why. I know it's long, so I tried to break it into chapters, and it still would cut off at the same point. I think it's the use of the emojis in the texting portion. So, if you want to read this, head on over to my tumblr account. 

http://wanderingsummerbreeze.tumblr.com/post/156479925397/long-awaited-sc-fic

Comments are always appreciated & loved.


End file.
